


All In

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad gambling puns, Bets & Wagers, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sakusa cashes in on a bet he made with Ushijima.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 243





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, where do I even begin with this fic?
> 
> Okay, so for some reason, my dumb monkey brain was like, "Hey! You should write some smut, even though it's 100% your weak point in writing and you haven't written any smut in years!" and I thought, "Wow! Good idea!" But then, not surprisingly, I got stuck on what I wanted to do, but I had a working title that eventually became the actual title, and that reminded me of this song Andy aka [jimatoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimatoshi/) told me about and so, here we fucking are!
> 
> I suggest you listen to [Mesemoa's Daigyakuten Dealer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lS07a9Wp6MI) before reading this and then, with the lyrics in mind, while also reading this.
> 
> Anyways, here is...whatever this is. Let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Also! Remember to practice safe sex, everyone! Use a condom!

Sakusa was not one for bets and neither was Ushijima.

But Sakusa still remembered the late night where one was made between them and he couldn’t believe he was now cashing in on it.

It was after dinner one Saturday night. Sakusa was visiting Ushijima for the weekend and since Ushijima had gotten out of practice early, he offered to cook dinner for the both of them. They spoke idly during the time it took for them to eat before migrating to the couch, relaxing lazily after a week’s worth of practice. They were discussing matches and how Sakusa was acclimating to his new team, when the passing comment that started it all was made.

“I’ll beat you one day, Wakatoshi-kun,” Sakusa declared as he was lying on top of him. “Just you wait and see.”

Ushijima hummed. “I doubt that.”

Sakusa sat up. “Oh?”

“My team has beaten you before,” Ushijima explained. “We can beat you again.”

“That was at Kurowashiki. That was when I was in college,” grumbled Sakusa. He pointed a finger at Ushijima’s chest. “This is different. I’m on a division 1 team, just like you now. We’re gonna win, Wakatoshi-kun. I mean it.”

“I don’t doubt your intentions, but I certainly do doubt your team’s skill.”

Sakusa huffed. “Shall we bet on it then?” he said before he could stop himself.

“You know I have never cared for bets and I know you don’t either. So why now?”

“Because I’m sure we’ll beat you and if you’re so sure yourself, there shouldn’t be anything for you to lose.”

“And what exactly are either of us losing anyway?”

“Choice of what to do in bed.” Sakusa was sitting up fully now.

Ushijima blinked. “You could’ve just asked if there was something you wished to try.”

“I know, but it’s not about that. It’s about the principle.”

“Fair enough. I suppose I’ll go with the same to make it equal.”

“Fine. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Fast forward to now and Sakusa still couldn’t believe that the Black Jackals had won against the Adlers. Not that he doubted his team's skills, but rather, he hadn’t expected his victory to come so soon. He recalled how after the match, Ushijima came over to congratulate him and his team. He recalled how he pulled him close and whispered roughly into his ear how he looked forward to what Sakusa had planned. He recalled how he wondered if he was actually the winner or not. And now, a few days later, it was happening.

Ushijima wasn’t really sure of what to expect when, in the morning, Sakusa told him to be ready later. When he had gotten home from practice, Sakusa had himself locked up in the bedroom, telling him not to come in, and ordered him to get cleaned up. He was now waiting in the living room, unsure of what else to do as he waited. Looking at the clock, he gave another sigh as he waited, but perked up when he heard the sound of the door opening. He was about to get up when Sakusa stopped him.

“Don’t.”

Ushijima stood still, half hovering over the couch. He didn’t look back, but he did have an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Sit down,” Sakusa commanded, “and don’t turn around.”

Ushijima calmly did as he was told. He heard Sakusa come up behind him and felt hands on his shoulders, massaging them and then sliding down his chest. He preened at the touch, but kept looking forward. He then felt them disappear, but they soon returned with something in them instead.

“A blindfold?”

Sakusa hummed. “I’ll explain soon. For now, I’m going to put this on you and then I’ll guide you to the bedroom.”

Ushijima nodded. Sakusa tied the black strip of fabric over his eyes, nails lightly scratching at the back of his head as he did so. Ushijima let his head fall back at the feeling and though he couldn’t see, Sakusa still had to stifle a gasp when Ushijima unknowingly looked at him, feeling his gaze pierce through him. Stopping his ministrations, he came around, tugged Ushijima up by his hands, and he followed him willingly. Carefully, he guided him to the bedroom and had him sit at the foot of the bed.

“So,” began Sakusa. Ushijima found himself sitting a little straighter, listening intently. “For tonight, I plan on putting you in your place.”

“Oh?”

“You were... _ blinded _ by your ego and it became your downfall.” Sakusa moved in closer, arms draped over Ushijima’s shoulders. He saw Ushijima’s hands instinctively reach up to wrap around him, but lightly smacked them aside and then stepped back. “Strip,” he ordered. “Quickly.”

Ushijima did as he was told, tossing his clothes haphazardly to the side, leaving him fully exposed to Sakusa. He felt his heart pounding, knowing from the light catch of his breath that Sakusa was taking him all in, eyes dark with lust.

“Move back until you’re leaning against the headboard.”

Ushijima did so. He heard the soft rustle of fabric as it fell to the ground and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment, waiting with bated breath for what was to come.

“Good,” Sakusa cooed. “Anyways, back to more pressing matters.” Ushijima heard soft footsteps approaching him. “Since you lost our bet, my plan for tonight is to ride you until you remember who’s on top. Is that clear?”

“I see,” said Ushijima. Sakusa watched intently as he leaned back against the headboard, curious as to what was happening. Propped up by the pillows, Ushijima’s chest was further thrusted out and Sakusa couldn’t help but sigh at the sight. But what really got him was when Ushijima slid his legs apart, ready for Sakusa to lay between, and Sakusa could see him already half-hard before they had even done anything. He then held a hand out, beckoning for Sakusa to come close. “Well then,” came the low voice, snapping him out of his daze. “Come collect your winnings.”

In an instant, Sakusa found himself on his hands and knees at the foot of the bed. He wanted nothing more than to climb on top of Ushijima and ravage him, but he had a long plan to follow and it was too soon to abandon it now. Instead, he ran delicate fingers along the top of Ushijima’s foot, slowly sliding up his leg towards his knee. He watched as Ushijima squirmed beneath the light ticklish touch, wanting more, but kept just out of his reach. With every inch that Sakusa flitted over, he left an even lighter kiss at each spot, moving further and further up his body. Crawling up further, he reached his thighs, thick and muscular from years of training, and he couldn’t help but place even more kisses on them, nipping them once or twice along the way. He felt Ushijima run his fingers through his hair, urging him towards his cock, but Sakusa reached up to remove it and lace their fingers together instead. He then shifted his grip so he was holding his wrists, pressing it against the bed as he sat up, leaning in so he was a hair’s breadth away from Ushijima.

“Patience,” he whispered against his lips. “You’ll get your turn eventually.”

Ushijima growled lowly and Sakusa smirked. This was one of things that had surprised Sakusa when they first got together. Ushijima always seemed calm and composed, an ever patient man on the court, but in bed, he allowed himself to succumb to his instinctive greed. Their first time together had started out sweet and slow, with Ushijima pouring all of his love into ensuring he was enjoying himself, wary of his strength. But the second time around, Sakusa told him to not hold back and in short, Sakusa was left watching practice from the side for days instead and he had no regrets about it, not even when Atsumu teased him endlessly.

A firm hand on his lower back and another on his hip snapped him out of his thoughts and Sakusa leaned in, finally allowing their lips to meet for the first time that night. He meant for it to be a light kiss, a brief meeting of the lips before he returned to his plans, but Ushijima pushed him further into him, causing a yelp of surprise to escape him as he arched against Ushijima’s body. His legs were now straddling one of the thighs he had just teased and it rubbed up against him, feather-soft, as if trying to even the score, leaving him aching for more friction. They found each other, hungry, and though they had scarcely just begun, Ushijima swallowed every gasp, every cry, every moan, that Sakusa gave as if they were his last. Every time Sakusa tried to pull away, Ushijima managed to coax him back in, tongue probing deep and memorizing what his eyes could not see. It was an endless cycle of give and take that Sakusa was unsure of where it began, only that he was trapped for the time being.

A snap broke the moment and Sakusa gasped when he felt a sharp sting in the middle of his back, finally released from his haze. He turned his head around to see what it was and realized that Ushijima had discovered the special outfit he had put together for tonight.

“What’s this?”

His hand came around to stroke up, starting from Sakusa’s stomach and running over his chest, focused intently on the feeling of the thin lace covering his nipples. Sakusa bit his lip to keep from gasping, but his body moved instinctively, pushing further into Ushijima’s hands.

“It’s a shame that I cannot see how you look just yet because I’m sure you look ravishing.”

The hand on his hip fiddled with the lace there, moving down until it found the garter belt and stockings, giving those a snap too. Sakusa gasped, unable to hold it back, and he caught the tell-tale smirk on Ushijima’s face.

“I wonder what color these are,” he whispered. “Black would be the best assumption, given that the blindfold is also black. But then again, I’ve always thought red looked lovely on you too. You know I appreciate purple, but I’ve also learned how good white looks on you. Especially,” his fingers danced over Sakusa’s stomach, “upon here,” his hand moved to cup Sakusa’s cheek, thumb brushing against his bottom lip; his tongue reached out to wet the tip, “and here.”

Feeling the familiar weight of Ushijima’s thumb on his tongue, Sakusa instinctively relaxed, prepared to wrap his lips around it and lewdly suck on it in preparation. He reached up to keep the hand there, eyes briefly fluttering shut, but he then remembered he had other matters to deal with and instead, pulled the hand way, a string of his saliva connecting them. In any other case, Sakusa would’ve been disgusted, but here in their bedroom, it only tempted him even more.

“Stop,” he finally managed to say. “I’m in charge tonight, remember?”

“Of course,” Ushijima nodded. “I was just commenting. Please carry on as you wish.”

Sakusa’s nose scrunched up in displeasure at how calmly Ushijima had said that, even though he knew he couldn’t see it. Instead of saying anything more, he let go of Ushijima’s hand, running his own hands up his chest and abs, once again appreciating his years of hard work. While one hand remained focused on his chest, finding a nipple to tease, the other continued upwards. Stroking up his neck, Sakusa’s fingers threaded through Ushijima’s hair. He leaned his head back, exposing his neck on instinct. Taking advantage of this, Sakusa began kissing and sucking all along Ushijima’s neck, revelling in the soft grunts he gave when a particularly sensitive spot was found. The thought of the deep purple bruises created by him, marking Ushijima’s entire neck and chest spurred him on even more as he worked his way down. He knew Ushijima had no shame and the thought of his teammates all seeing him marked, while explaining why and how this came to be, had him unconsciously rutting against his stomach, cock leaking and aching to be released from the lacy confines of his panties. Pulling away, Sakusa heard Ushijima groan at the loss of contact, but perked up when he felt his hands return to his chest.

“Lay down,” Sakusa said, pushing him, “and take care of me properly.”

Ushijima didn’t know what that meant, but he followed Sakusa’s orders. Once laying down, he felt a comfortable weight upon his chest and his hands blindly reached for it. He felt the lace of the stockings and followed them up until he found Sakusa’s thighs, stroking the outside of them and finally understanding. Gripping them, he pulled Sakusa back until he was properly within reach and shivered when he felt a puff of air on the tip of his cock.

“Condom?”

Sakusa shook his head, but then remembered that Ushijima couldn’t see. “No,” came the hurried reply. “Not tonight. I want all of you tonight.”

Ushijima gave a grunt in response, but it quickly became a moan when he felt the wet heat of Sakusa’s mouth envelop his cock entirely. He wouldn’t deny that he was a little proud about the fact that Sakusa was slowly beginning to forget his mission, but he also knew he himself was growing more and more impatient, and it wouldn’t be long before he took control of the situation.

As Sakusa continued to suck and stroke his dick, nipping his thighs on occasion again, Ushijima followed the soft flesh of Sakusa’s thighs to his supple ass. The way the smooth skin of each orb fit in his hands was a comfort and before he could stop himself, he gave one a firm smack, the sound ringing throughout the room along with the cry from Sakusa as he pulled away from his blowjob.

“Wakatoshi!” he scolded. Sakusa sounded angry, but judging from how wet Ushijima’s chest was, he knew his boyfriend was more turned on by it than he was led to believe.

Ushijima’s hand gripped the same ass cheek he just slapped and began massaging it, kneading it both for his and Sakusa’s pleasure. “My apologies,” he said. “It seems I was dealt a good hand and I couldn’t help myself.” He heard Sakusa huff, but said nothing. He went back to sucking Ushijima's cock, but just as he did so, Ushijima laid another firm smack on the other cheek, causing him to nearly choke. Ushijima didn’t have to see to know that he had turned around and was glaring at him. “My apologies again. I just thought it would be best to even it out for you. Once again, please carry on. I’ll be sure to take care of you properly.”

Sakusa huffed again. He turned his attention back to the blowjob once more, but he was now also hyper aware of what Ushijima may be doing behind him. He felt the same hands still kneading his ass as he moved down to focus on Ushijima’s balls, fondling them with one hand, while his tongue teased the tip of his cock. He felt Ushijima spreading his asscheeks and he shivered unconsciously, excited for him to discover what was hidden there. He felt his fingers pull aside his panties, finally freeing his dick and exposing him to the cold air in the room. His hips stuttered in anticipation. Ushijima reached up to run a hand down his lower back, following it down until he allowed his finger to guide him between his cheeks. He inched closer and closer to where Sakusa’s next surprise was and when he did, Sakusa knew all of his plans were now gone, completely thrown out the window.

“Oh?” Ushijima felt himself grow even harder as he realized what he had found. “What’s this?” He tapped lightly at the end of the silicon butt plug and smiled when he felt Sakusa pull away to stifle a whine. “What do we have here?” he continued. He tapped it a few more times before wiggling it around. One of his hands had been gripping Sakusa’s thigh and he felt him struggling to keep up as his hips followed the movement. “Did you prepare for me? Did you look forward to riding me that badly?”

“I did,” came the reluctant gasp. “I did.”

Ushijima wiggled the butt plug even more, twisting it around and trying to push it in even further. “Was that why it took you so long to prepare?” he asked. “Why you kept me waiting for so long? You were too busy fucking yourself?”

Sakusa moaned at the sound of the unexpected curse coming from Ushijima’s lip. It always sounded so much harsher, dirtier, coming from him and he knew how much Sakusa enjoyed it. So lost in his own thoughts, he nearly cried when he felt the butt plug being removed, hole gaping and longing to be filled. He felt Ushijima’s hands spread him open even wider and one of Sakusa’s hands came down to tightly grip the bed sheets, the other reaching for his own cock. Leaning forward, he felt warm air on his asshole, making it twitch in anticipation, but instead, the pleasure he longed for never came.

Ushijima snorted. “I don’t even have to see you to know how you look right now, how open, how needy, how desperate you are.”

The whimper that escaped Sakusa was unbecoming, but he didn’t care. He wriggled his hips desperately, hoping Ushijima would get the message, and in the midst of doing so, made it easy for Ushijima to sit up. His back was suddenly pressed back against Ushijima’s chest and he gasped when he felt a hand in his hair, forcing his head back. He felt a hand on his ass, inching closer to his gaping hole, and whined when it only circled it, refusing to fill him. He reached back blindly behind himself, clutching and scratching at whatever part of Ushijima he could, but Ushijima didn’t seem to notice at all. He forced a leg between Sakusa’s legs and used it to make him arch even further.

“Did you fuck yourself here? On our bed?” His voice rumbled lowly through Sakusa, making his cock twitch.

“I did.”

Ushijima hummed. “Did you use your fingers?”

“I did.”

“Did you start with one like this?” Ushijima shoved a finger in quickly, knowing that Sakusa was already well prepared. It didn’t stop the moan from escaping him as he tried to push further down it, only for Ushijima to pull away. “Did you imagine they were mine instead of your own? Wish they were thicker as you fucked yourself on two fingers?” Sakusa let out another moan as Ushijima pushed in two fingers and he revelled in how thick they were, just as he had imagined earlier. He yearned for more movement, but Ushijima moved slowly, languidly, almost gently stroking his insides.

“I did,” he cried. “I did.”

Ushijima tutted, shoving a third finger in. “How very naughty of you,” he chided. “Here you were, fucking yourself here on our bed, while imagining it was me. Meanwhile, I was left watching the news out in our living room, none the wiser. Is this what you do when I’m out? Is this what you do when you’re alone? Pleasure yourself to the thought of me?”

“I do!” Sakusa nearly screamed as a fourth finger was added. So thick, so full, and yet, nothing in comparison to what he truly wanted, what he truly needed. Ushijima’s fingers inside of him stilled, merely a placeholder for what was to come. He heard Ushijima chuckle lightly as he squirmed due to the lack of movement.

“I should punish you for that.” Ushijima pulled out all four fingers, leaving Sakusa empty again. He pushed back, trying to find them, but was left with nothing as Ushijima kept him firmly in place. A strangled whimper was all that left him and the hand that was once in his hair disappeared. He felt Ushijima pull away from him and hurriedly turned around, finding him sitting against the headboard. Sakusa crawled over to him, but somehow, even blinded, Ushijima’s hands were able to find his hips, allowing him to stop Sakusa from getting too close. Sakusa gave a hiss when he felt their erections brush idly, but not enough to relieve either of them. “No, don’t worry. I won’t,” Ushijima reassured. The thumb rubbing circles on his hip was almost mocking. His nails dug into Ushijima’s shoulders, undoubtedly painful, but he paid it no mind. “Not tonight, at least. Besides, you had plans to...remind me who’s on top, correct? You planned on riding me until I remembered?”

Sakusa nodded, forgetting again that Ushijima was blindfolded. It suddenly felt like it was all a mistake now as he answered with a harshly whispered ‘yes.’

“Then, ride me.”

The moment Ushijima’s grip loosened ever so slightly, Sakusa was already moving, sinking down onto Ushijima’s cock as quickly as possible. The sound that he made was somewhere between a moan, a groan, and a breathy sigh of relief as he felt the familiar stretch of Ushijima’s cock fill him entirely. Though he had prepared well in advance so that he would be ready to take him all in, nothing would ever be as fulfilling as the actual thick throbbing heat inside of him and he took a moment to remind himself of the shape of it. Beneath him, he heard Ushijima give a grunt of pleasure himself, panting slightly, and felt how his fingertips had tightened upon his hips again. Realizing he was back in control, Sakusa gave a tentative bounce and preened when he heard the sharp hiss come from Ushijima, regaining his confidence in the situation.

“Shall I remind you who’s on top now?” he whispered. His hands ran up Ushijima’s chest, draping over his shoulders as he leaned in close to nibble on his earlobe.

Ushijima moaned. “By all means, yes.”

At this, Sakusa began to move, slowly at first, making sure to grind and tease with every movement. Ushijima sighed breathlessly beneath him, but said nothing to urge him on. However, he could certainly feel how his grip repeatedly tightened and released with every few passing seconds as if internally debating himself. With a smirk, Sakusa began moving faster, anxious for release too, leaning in close once again, but continued to keep his movements shallow.

“You have no idea how good you look right now,” he whispered, taking a page out of Ushijima’s book, “how good you feel.” He heard him inhale sharply and ran a finger lightly down his chest. He allowed it to tease his nipples and he moaned when he saw how Ushijima arched up to try and gain more contact. “I see why you like being on top now, why you like dominating me, watching me squirm,” he continued. “You’re always so calm and composed, but here, watching you yearn for me, ache for me,” he grinded down as he said this, causing another moan from both of them, “I can only imagine what people would think if they could see you now. Good thing this is for my eyes only, but judging by the marks on you, I’m sure everyone can connect the dots.”

Sakusa began adding more marks to Ushijima’s chest, admiring his previous work as he did so. He felt Ushijima’s hands slid down to his ass in a quiet attempt to urge him on and make him go faster, but Sakusa remained steadfast in his pace, even though he was suffering as well. He looked up to admire Ushijima again, hair tousled, lips bruised, jaw set firm as he fought to control himself. Though he was thoroughly enjoying how lost Ushijima was without his sight, they had come together often enough that, not only did Ushijima clearly know every corner of his body, even without being able to see, but Sakusa found himself missing being able to gaze into Ushijima’s eyes as they fucked, how wild and serious they became as they became one. Making up his mind, Sakusa reached up and whipped the blindfold off. He watched as Ushijima blinked, adjusting to the dimmed lights, and when they finally did, Sakusa gasped when they immediately turned black with lust.

The moment Ushijima could see, something snapped within him and he thrusted up sharply. Sakusa cried out as he felt Ushijima’s cock hit his prostate, stars flashing behind his eyelids. The hands on his hips tightened, no doubt leaving bruises tomorrow, but they would be a familiar sight to Sakusa and revelled in seeing them whenever he changed for practice. He gasped when he felt Ushijima lift him up, nearly completely off his dick, but he quickly slammed him back down to the hilt and Sakusa cried out in pleasure. If Sakusa thought he had lost control before, he had certainly lost it now and he didn’t mind one bit for with every time he came down on Ushijima’s cock, Ushijima thrusted up as well, further adding to his immense euphoria. His pace was relentless, nothing compared to how slowly Sakusa had gone earlier. The time for teasing was over. Both of them needed release and they needed it now. Reaching for his own dick, Sakusa began stroking himself, following Ushijima’s rhythm.

“Wakatoshi!” he cried with a thrust punctuating each syllable. Hearing his name seemed to urge him on even more and Ushijima somehow grew even rougher, even faster. Sakusa’s mind was blank, head falling back in pleasure and mouth agape as he repeated his name over and over into the night.

“Was this what you imagined when you were planning this?” growled Ushijima. “Riding me? Needing me?”

“Yes! Yes!!” Sakusa managed to sob, stroking his cock even faster. He blindly reached for one of Ushijima’s hands and removed it from his hip. Getting the message, Ushijima began stroking Sakusa’s cock with him, paying careful attention to the tip, all the while, never giving up on his rough pace. He felt a familiar feeling grow within his stomach and he cried out once more.

“Wakatoshi! I’m- I’m-”

Ushijima suddenly stopped his thrust and Sakusa gasped. His legs felt weak beneath and he was thankful for the fact that Ushijima was able to support him one-handed because he was the only thing keeping him from collapsing, but the fact that he was no longer filled left him frustrated. The hand on his cock had stilled too and was keeping his own hand from doing anything.

“What is it, Kiyoomi?” Ushijima asked. “Tell me what you want. Tell me who’s on top tonight.”

Sakusa glared at him, trying to get his cock to push past just the tip. “I- Fuck!” he snapped.

“Tell me, Kiyoomi,” commanded Ushijima. “Tell me.”

“You, Wakatoshi! I want you! I  _ need _ you!” he finally begged, losing all rational thought. “It’s you! It’s you! I was never on top! It was always you! So please! Just fuck me! Just let me come! Just-”

At that, Ushijima let go of his cock and harshly slammed Sakusa down, thrusting into him. The shock and intensity of it was enough to trigger his release and with a strangled cry, Sakusa came, painting both him and Ushijima in white. He felt his body relax immediately and eyes shut close, but he found himself opening them when he felt Ushijima’s hand brush over his stomach. His mouth opened on instinct when he saw Ushijma’s fingers and he held his hand there as he licked them clean of everything. Clean as he was on a daily basis, the thought of doing something so dirty and lewd, the completely opposite of every instinct in his body, turned him on more than it should, and he happily swallowed every last bit as he came down from his high. Once clean, Ushijima reached up to pat his cheek and he leaned into his touch, practically purring.

“Good,” Ushijima said, “but I’m not done yet.”

In a flash, Ushijima flipped them over, so now Sakusa was laying on the bed with Ushijima over him. He was thrusting relentlessly again before Sakusa could even comprehend it, moaning on instinct. Once his mind caught up though, he became aware of how stimulated he was feeling. His hole was sore, wet, and puffy and his cock was soft, but it twitched in an attempt to get hard again. He squirmed beneath Ushijima’s touch, his hands suddenly too warm on his skin, but he made no move to push him away. His hands instead reached up to wrap around Ushijima, clawing at his back and pulling him closer, as he became overwhelmed in every sense of the word. Sakusa managed to get Ushijima close enough for him to kiss and he cried out when Ushijima harshly bit his lip, but nowhere near as biting as his thrusts. He continued kissing and moaning, allowing Ushijima to finally ravage him completely, and pulled away, breathless but wanting more.

“Inside,” came the whispered plea. “Inside. I want you to come inside. I want all of you. Please.”

Ushijima grunted in response and his hips bucked even harder than before. Sakusa could tell he was getting close, feeling how tightly he held onto him and how he picked up speed. Unable to keep up and hold on any longer, Sakusa let go and began tightly clutching at the bed sheets instead, head turned to muffle his screams with a pillow. It wasn’t long before Ushijima came as well, hips stuttering as he filled Sakusa to the brim, and he moaned at the familiar sensation.

Half dazed, Sakusa turned to look at Ushijima who was gazing down at him with adoration. He stayed still, letting them slowly come back to reality, the room filled with the sound of their panting breaths. Ushijima reached up to brush aside a stray lock from Sakusa’s forehead and he smiled at the gentle action, the completely opposite of what had just occurred. He shuddered when he felt Ushijima pull out of him. The come inside of him spilled onto the bed and his hole clenched in an attempt to keep it in, but was stretched out too far to be of any use. Sakusa opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, throat sore from everything. Ushijima understood though, and silently, he got up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He returned shortly with a warm washcloth and Sakusa felt pride well up within him as he watched Ushijima stumble slightly on his way back. He wiped Sakusa down gently, finishing it by kissing his forehead, and somehow managed to change the sheets without making Sakusa get up too. He finally joined Sakusa on the bed, flopping down next to him and pulling him close.

“I was right.” Sakusa looked over and raised an eyebrow. Ushijima tugged at his bra strap. “You wore black.” Sakusa snorted and reached over to lightly smack Ushijima’s chest. He didn’t react to it, but instead leaned into kiss Sakusa’s temple. “Also, I’m sorry.” Sakusa looked confused again. “I didn’t mean to take over like that. I knew tonight was meant to be about you and I failed to hold myself back for your sake.”

Sakusa smiled. “It’s alright,” he managed to say. “It didn’t make tonight any less amazing.”

Ushijima shook his head. “No, I still owe you your prize,” he said. The hand on Sakusa’s hip suddenly began playing with the lace again and he felt something stir within him. “And since we’re both off tomorrow, if you’d like…”

Sakusa’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes darkened as he sat up slightly, hands splayed on Ushijima’s chest. He ran his foot up Ushijima’s leg and watched as he shivered, a low grumble coming from the back of his throat.

“Can I collect my winnings later tonight instead of tomorrow?”

“Do with me as you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/620285810590285824/all-in)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1269682588605730817?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
